Is This A Loli Shinigami?
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto's life is not easy because a loli shinigami is living with him, claiming to be his wife because of a misunderstood many years ago, and it's not going to get easy when few more girls suddenly show up and try to take his soul...Which they failed at...Then move into his place without his permission! "Seriously, what did I do to deserve that?" Naruto deadpanned.


**I present you one of the latest story, Is This A Loli Shinigami? A Naruto x Isekai Death Game ni Tensou sarete tsurai crossover fanfic!**

**It may be a short story or long one, who know?**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Very short chapter because it's prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Isekai Death Game ni Tensou sarete tsurai and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The clock alarm went off and the annoying noise fills the room before a hand slaps it off the bedstand. "Ugh…" Naruto slowly poke his head out to stare at clock on floor for time then he slowly return to his bed, "Too damn early…" The sweet dream of ramen land welcomes him back…

"Ah, Naruto, get up!" Someone shake him out of his dream a minute with a childish wail, "You have genin exam today! Please get up!"

"Wha...Wh-What?" Naruto rolled up to seat position as he rubbed the dirt out of his eyes while someone kept shaking him before he glance at his right side to face a petite girl with tears in corner of her eyes, appearing to be panicking. She have grey-white hair in side-pigtails with black bands, purple eyes and slightly large bust. She wear a purple sweater pant with pink skeleton hand pattern, grey hoodie and a cartoonish skull with string around her head. Anyone would mistake her for a loli if they don't know this girl. "…Mei, it's five in morning…" He yawned, "The exam don't start until eight and I can get there in about twenty minutes so…" Naruto lie down with a plop as he wrap up in his blanket, "Let me sleep."

"But, Naruto, it's almost eight!" Mei attempted to pull the blanket off him, "Your clock is two hours and thirty minutes behind!"

"…WAIT, WHAT?!" The screaming blonde boy suddenly flap the blanket over and he run out like a bullet to the bathroom. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLY?! I THOUGHT WE FIXED THIS DAMN CLOCK YESTERDAY!"

"I-I'm sorry, I accidentally used it for one of my Death game!" The blushing petite girl apologized hastily near the bathroom's door as she fidgeted with her hands, "I thought it was one of my Death Clocks!"

"How can you mistake a regular clock for your death clock?" Naruto's voice grumbled behind the door, "It have skull on it, for crying out loud. You sure you're a death god?"

"I-I-I am!" Mei squeaked timidly, "W-We already went over that many times! I'm just a newbie shinigami!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto stepped out in his orange jumpsuit as he dry his hair off with towel, "I'm still surprised your company doesn't fire you for failing so many games."

"I-I-I-I don't…" The loli shinigami blushed with tears, "I-It was not this many…"

"Mei, your first death game has one person." The blonde boy deadpanned at her, "And you lost to a eight year old boy in a Death Poker…Along with some bets and contact."

"I-I-It's not my fault you're the only person that pick up all cards I scattered across Konohagakure…" Mei poked her index fingers together.

'Across Konohagakure, my ass.' Naruto deadpanned mentally, 'You scattered it all over playground that was empty because I was there…'

"Then you demanded me to play with you." The blushing shinigami muttered, "And told me that if I lost to you, I'm yours forever and ever."

'I was a kid and I don't know what the fuck was going on.' In his head, he was shaking his head in exhaustion. 'And when I said if you lost, you have to be with me forever, I mean it as a friend. Not soulmates, damn your misunderstand and crazy-ass contract.' It still boggle his mind that the guy in high place allow that to pass and force them to live together because they tie their souls together… He was eight! Eight! Seriously, what the fuck?! He swear this the boss in high place is a troll! "Yeah, then after that, you kept drag me into your games over and over."

"A-A-Again, not my fault…" Mei's face heat up.

"Which remind me…" Naruto looked at her, "How many souls have you reaped so far?" There was silence, "Yeah, zero."

"U-U-Untrue!" She cried, "I-I-I reaped a bunch! I was being quiet because I was thinking!"

"Whatever help you sleep at night." The smirking blonde teased her as he jogged out of the apartment, "I'm off. Wish me luck!"

"A-A-Ah, good luck!" Mei squeaked out.

* * *

It was very late at night when Naruto come home with a hitai-ate and tattered jumpsuit. He glance around nervously and he barely take few steps before Mei appear in front of him with backpack from thin air. "Naruto, I'm back from my job! How was your…" The loli shinigami smiled before she notice his appearance, "Naruto!" She starts to fuss over him, "Your clothes! Was it because of your exam? What happened?!"

"…Um, you don't hear?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly with nervous laughter as he led her into the kitchen and he told her about his crazy day, minus the Kyuubi part. "And the old man let me go after I return the forbidden scroll back and turn Mizuki-teme in with Iruka-sensei's help."

"That's quite a day." Mei whistled before she give him a sweet smile, "I'm glad you did it, you finally pass the exam and become a ninja. Shall we celebrate?"

"…Sure." The genin smiled back, "What are we celebrating with?"

"Ramen, of course." The loli shinigami open the cabinet to reveal dozen of ramen cups before she sweatdrop mentally, 'That's all we have and can afford right now…' She hope that Naruto's new job can fetch them lot of money because she don't want to live off instant ramen for the rest of her life…And she better get him to eat something healthy, starting tomorrow.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, dattebayo." Naruto grinned widely as he pour some water into boiler, "I bet I'm going to kick asses and rescue princesses on the first day!"

"Who know?" Mei giggled.

* * *

"Who's this blonde?" A voice asked as the owner takes a glance at a picture of Naruto, "My next target?"

"Yes." Another voice replied, "I'm leaving this one to you, Kumai."

"I'll take care of him in no time! After all, I'm Kumai the great demon!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go get his soul, you lazy bum."

* * *

**And that end the ****prologue** **of ITLS!**

**Naruto is living with a shinigami loli because of some bet from a game. Nothing much going on in this chapter since it's just a prologue…But we just saw something at end, hmm, make you wonder what will be throw at Naruto's way.**

**Who is coming after Naruto? What kind of moments will we see between Naruto and some certain people? Will he suck into some games against his will? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will send to the death game.**


End file.
